deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ring Around the Rosie
The (Nonexistent) Connection to the Black Plague Just to help preclude any future editing to this effect, Ring Around the Rosie does not, in fact, have its origins in the Black Plague. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed Topic Very spooky. MtxDevin 01:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What does the lyrics mean? This is the significance of some phrases: We all fall down: Everyone in the Sprawl is dying because the necrommorphs. What do you suppose we can do to fight the darkness in which we drown?: A woman asks Isaac: What are we supposed to do to fight off the necromorphs? '' ''This evil thing, it knows me: (Isaac) The necromorphs know who am i.''' Lost ghosts surround me: (Isaac) Nicole's ghost is tormenting me. I can't fall down: (Isaac) I can't die now. very creepy. User: Camarex, 16:02, janaury 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia is your friend. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No, i discovered this alone. User: Camarex, 16:40, janaury 21, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't say you weren't the first to discover this... >.> :Then again, good job finding the coincidence. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, have you changed the Hospital RIG to Straitjacket? User: Camarex, 19:00, janaury 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand why everyone seems to think that this version of the song is creepier than the original. The original song dates back to the Black Death. Pockets full of posie refers to posies people kept in a superstitious attempt to ward off the plague, Ashes ashes refers to the burning on the dead because there were too many to bury as well as an attempt to combat the plague, and we all fall down refers to the way that so many people were succuming to the plague and could wake up fine and be dead by evening. Not exactly the happiest song. 16:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Jedifanatic :::I've mentioned this before somewhere, but that's actually a myth; from what we can tell, the song actually is much more recent and has its origins in a protestant children's song "Ring-a-Ring-a-Rosie". --Haegemonia(talk) 16:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Cheebi42 (talk) 17:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::The lullabies, in my opinion, have always been sung from the POV of the necromorphs. Allow me to explain. :::While we all know the necromorphs are created from dead biomass, certain necromorphs exhibit a sort of consciousness or self awareness. The most prominent examples are the guardians and proto guardians, the way that they scream profusely in pain. Perhaps we could theories that some, possibly most necromorphs may possibly be not alive but not completely dead, caught somewhere in a dreamlike limbo state in which they may not be completely aware of their fate. :::By applying this theory to the lyrics of the lullabies: :::Twinkle Twinkle: :::You may imagine a necromorph staring in limbo, gazing up at a dazzling pinprick of light that has caught its attention. Having stumble around lost in the dark for so long, it becomes drawn to the light like a moth, not sure of what it is, but wanting to find out. We, of course, know that this "light" which has caught its attention, would either be Issac or some other unlucky living soul :::Ring around the Rosie: :::Whether or not the creators of the game were intending to reference the Bubonic plague can be up to debate. However, the first verse can clearly be interpreted as a necromorph's residual memories from its death (and/or the death of its companions). The second verse again references darkness which can either represent physical darkness in which it hides itself, or the murkiness of limbo that it constantly finds itself in and is helpless to pull itself out of (unless Issac comes along). In the third verse, the second line could possibly be referencing Issac, the third line referencing the surrounding necromorphs, and the last line...well... :::Let's just say that sometimes when I blast a necromorph's legs off, I can hear it ringing in my head, as the necromorph slowly picks itself up, and continues crawling towards me. ..."And I thought my jokes were bad." -Heath L. Very funny, whatever cretin thought it was funny to frak around with the lyrics to this dreadful rhyme. Fix. it. now... please. >:( -Dagoth11 I changed it back, but can't figure out how to shorten the spaces. -JonGrrr It was a stupid anon (non-member) it says in the changes. (Teh CrackShot 12:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC)) VERY CREEPY!!!!! This song is VERY creepy!I dont think im sleeping anytime soon.Dragon killer47 05:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Dragon killer47